The Marionette's Mournful Meal
by Newenglander
Summary: The Marionette is about to put an end to a night guard. Buuuuut...it's not Purple Guy. No, it's a GIRL. And the Animatronics may remember little about their killer, but they KNOW he wasn't a woman. So what to do now?...relieve her suffering in the kindest way the Marionette can. Contains shrinking, vore.


The Marionette floated slowly over the halls of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, eyes staring out over the expanse before him. It was 5:45 AM. The night guard had tried their best. He'd lasted three days and nobody had even seen him once not in that Freddy mask. But the puppet, the marionette, the smartest of them all...he wasn't fooled by such a thing. And he knew the Night Guard hadn't wound the music box up properly.

The faint lights of the diner flickered softly, casting his long shadow across the hall as he looked down it. His face, that white mask, clearly visible at the back to the guard, his short hair no doubt getting gray hair from behold the Marionette. Purple "tears" ran down to a large and smiling mouth, with red rosy cheeks, it almost made the Marionette look cheery if not for how freakishly TALL and unnaturally THIN it was. It's pointed nail/claw hands slightly rose up and it faintly laughed, it's tone slightly androgynous as the guard in the purple outfit at the end quivered a bit, uselessly putting on the brown Freddy Fazbear mask over his head.

The Marionette didn't have to see the guard's full features to know they were scared. He was clearly shaking, the flashlight in his hand quivering as the masked being approached. "Tick...tock. Tick...tock. You didn't play..."My Grandfather's Clock"." He sang out.

And then he leapt forward with an almost inhuman screech, barreling at the guard. The guard let out a cry that was oddly high pitched, the Marionette slamming the guard into the ground as he leapt clean over the desk, darkly staring down, two piercing white lights in the center of the dark expanses of his eye sockets as the mask cracked, the guard quietly whimpering. Another KRAK had ripped through the air upon impact, the Marionette tilting its head, seeing a faint bit of blood coming down from underneath the mask.

Evidently the guard had suffered some internal injuries. Most likely, as with many of his victims, either his neck was almost broken, his head slightly busted open, or his back broken. Either way, the Marionette was far stronger than he looked. His black body kept the human pinned beneath his legs as his left hand reached up to pull the mask off. "Now it's over. We don't much like night guards, you shouldn't be here-"

The mask cracked more and he stopped. Because something was now visible. An eye. An eye was now more clearly visible than before, as well as part of the guard's face. Slowly rising up a little, the Marionette pulled off the rest of the mask...

"Oh no. OH NO." He whispered.

It was a woman. She couldn't have been older than 19. There were often many teenagers hired at Freddy's and the animatronics tried to go "easy" on them much in the same way they tried very hard to not actually hurt any black people or hispanic or Asian people. They remembered little about their murderer. But they did remember he was had worked as a night guard. THey DID remember he was White. They could faintly remember his voice. And the Puppet, when he had been a boy, clearly remembered the killer was white.

And they ALL knew Purple Guy was NOT a woman. And though the brown-haired teen girl before him had very short-cut hair and faint freckles, she was definitely a woman. That face was unmistakable. The lipstick and curl of her eyelashes, and now that he could more closely see her chest-

This was bad.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Marionette moaned, getting up, holding his head as the other animatronics began to make their way into the room, now clearly concerned, hearing the Marionette's rising voice. "Oh NO-NO-NO. Not good, not...I...I'm so sorry! I thought you were a guy! You've got such short hair!"

The girl gasped slightly, some blood dribbling out the side of her mouth, chest faintly rising and falling. "C-Can't...feel below...neck..." She grunted. "...it...my head's pounding...hurts..."

"Why are you a GIRL?! There's only been, like, two girls hired here the entire time!" The Marionette gasped out, pacing back and forth, still clutching his head as the animatronics looked at him, Chica putting her hands on her hips, frowning as Toy Chica "harrumphed", Mangle hanging from the ceiling.

"Oyyy! That's not nice."

"He's got a point, though. The boss guy hardly ever hires girls."

"It's a shame, we could use more ladies around here."

"Mangle, not the time!" Marionette snapped. "I am so, SO sorry." He told the teen laying on the ground, kneeling by her, holding her cheek in one clawed hand, his face now no longer truly happy, a distinct sadness to his voice. "We don't wanna hurt a girl. Dad always told me makin' a girl cry was the worst thing a guy could do."

"And it wasn't a woman that murdered us." Freddy said softly, closing his eyes and turning slightly away from the woman to look at the other animatronics. "We know the Purple Man was a Man. We're very sorry, Miss."

"Doesn't...exactly make me feel...better." She grunted out, almost laughing at how upset they were over evidently killing her. She cringed, trying to turn her head to look at Freddy as best he could. "So...you're...them? Missing kids that everyone talks 'bout?"

"Yes. What's your name?" Freddy quietly inquired of her.

"Barbara."

"...Marionette, Barbara's...very hurt." Freddy spoke softly as he turned to the masked being. "She doesn't deserve to suffer like this. You know what to do."

Marionette looked around at the others. "I know that not all of you like it when I do this, but...it's kinder than what you do to." He said, standing up, holding up a clawed hand. "We try to focus on male guards. On the ones that resemble he who killed us. It can be hard to remember, but I believe in being fair. It's why I told them to follow the rules. And when it's my turn to kill..."

He waved his hand and Barbara could feel it. Could feel a soft tingle rising in her as she was slowly lifted off the ground, now face to face with the Marionette as he held her cheek.

"I'm much gentler than the others. And I promise, I'll remember you."

Chica flinched, looking away as Freddy put an arm around her shoulder, closing his eyes. calmly opened his mouth. Marionette's white face dominated all of Barbara's vision, soon giving way to his open maw, as she began to see only darkness. The nearly seven foot tall puppet's maw advanced upon her, or was SHE being moved to it? She wasn't sure. All she did know was that her face was now in the Marionette's mouth, she could faintly feel a soft tongue lapping slightly under her chin. The puppet's lips somehow pread open further, allowing Barbara's whole head to fit in. It was almost all dark now, but she closed her eyes anyhow, not wanting to see the yawning throat open in front of her.

Her body hung limply in the air, her shoulder smoothly sliding in through the Marionette's lips one after the other. The Marionette's mouth swelled to accept Barbara's arms and chest, enjoying the feel of her form sliding in with almost no effort at all. She was a full, delicious, juicy meal, but he took no delight in this. She was very tasty but he wasn't doing this out of cruelty, but mercy. And so he continued to gently stuff her in deeper into his body, Barbara feeling the Marionette lean his head back, the puppet animatronic lifting her up as well with his psychic power. Her body was suspended high in the air over him and there was nowhere to go but down. And down she did.

Each little gulp her his body brought Barbara closer to his belly, yet she couldn't hear anything but his faint swallowing as the Marionette's mouth and lips moved their way down her torso. Already she felt a little faint, probably more so from the lack of air and the injury than even from the shock of it all. She knew why he was being gentle and slow: to ease her transition into his gullet so she wouldn't suffer more. It wasn't until after the Marionette's expanding mouth reached down over her belly and then over his hips did the teenager's head push through the sphincter of the puppet's stomach. She found herself almost totally engulfed in an odd realm as her arms were completely swallowed and her hips were deep in the back of the Marionette's maw.

Another gulp and her face was pressed up against the unmistakable texture of soft velvet, the Marionette moving down her legs, as they too slid down the animatronic's throat. Now she was tucked away into the stomach, put into a big, soft, fleshy pouch, and surrounded by soft and fuzzy, almost cuddly stuffing. She was faintly aware of the fluff gently massaging her face and she could hear a soft sound before realizing the Marionette was now...singing. He was singing 'My Grandfather's Clock', his tone comforting and loving, a little lullabye as Barbara realized he was trying to tuck her to sleep. He wanted her to fall asleep so she wouldn't be awake or feel frightened by what was about to happen.

"...thank you." She whispered out, allowing the desire to rest to wash over her as the stomach churned and pulsed over her swiftly-slumbering form for a long while. The tender texture of the Marionette's belly began to steadily engulf her, more of the fluff bathing over her helpless, slumbering body. It continued to envelop her, flowing all over her form, in and out, by now she was too far gone to feel anything. And within a few minutes, she had been sweetly absorbed by the Marionette, her body now becoming fluff to fill him as he rested his clawed hands over a slightly bulging gut, looking sadly down at his stomach.

Poor thing. He closed his eyes, sighing as he hovered back to the Prize Corner. It was an awful, horrible thing to hurt a girl. An awful, horrible thing...

He hoped he'd never have to do that to a woman again. Not ever. His father would have been ashamed.

The next day was another busy morning in Freddy Fazbear's. And the first winner at the arcade games for massive tickets was a cute little girl with red hair who had a large ring of tickets she'd won at the "Wheel of Fortune" esque machine. Holding them up to the striped box, the Marionette rose up, looking down at her.

"How can I help?" He asked.

"Can I have a doll? A big ol' plushy of Chica?" She wanted to know, the puppet nodding as he used his long arms to take hold of a Chica doll, handing it to the girl as her hair flopped about in glee, clutching the doll to her chest. "Ooh, it's so soft and fuzzy!"

"And what's your name, little girl?"

"Marie."

"Well THIS...is Barbara." The Marionette said, patting the Chica doll atop its head. "It wants you to give it a good home. And give it lots of love, Marie. That'll make it happy, knowing you're happy. And it'll love you as much as you love it."

"Okay!" Marie said with a big grin, leaving the prize corner, the doll almost...nuzzling up into her new owner. Though how could it? 

It was just a doll, after all.

...

...

...

 _...Soft..._

 _..._ _warm_ _..._

 _...thank...you..._


End file.
